The Last of the Avella
by SingingInTheRain1989
Summary: Ariel, a young Avella, is taken in by Captain Amelia one day and 8 years later they go on an adventure that goes beyond all expectations. Jim/OC and Del/Ame.
1. Prologue Finding Ariel

**Disclaimer: The book Treasure Island was written long before I was born so how could I possibly own it?**

**Avella**

**Prologue: Finding Ariel**

The R.L.S. Legacy made its way toward the Montresser Spaceport with ease. The captain looked around at the fine crew that had brought them there and was sad to see them go. But that was how the world worked. It had been 8 years since Amelia Feliner had been to the Montresser Spaceport and was a little anxious about their trip there considering what had occurred last time they had docked there. The captain thought back to that fateful day.

8 years ago

The rain outside pelted the windows of the captain's quarters, while a gentle fire lit the room. Amelia had just finished her training at the Interstellar Academy two years ago and had been captaining the R.L.S. Starskidder for over a year. Her first mate John Arrow, a boulder-like man, had been with her all throughout the Academy and decided to accompany her through their first few years out in the real world. The ship was currently docked at the Montresser Spaceport readying to change missions, but the unexpected weather had kept them from leaving. 'I didn't think rain existed on a _manmade_ port,' groaned Amelia, despite the fact that she was happy for the slight break in their schedule. They rarely had time to stop and grasp their bearings in between missions.

A sharp knock at her door broke through her inner musings, causing her to jolt from her desk and send her chair flying backwards, crashing to the floor. Amelia cursed herself for daydreaming, quickly placed her chair back in position and ran to open the door. Mr. Arrow quickly walked in with a small bundle in his arms, which he placed in front of the fireplace.

"Mr. Arrow what is the meaning of this?" exclaimed the captain as she closed the door and walked closer to get a better view of the bundle. As she got closer she realized that it was a small, pale, human girl all wet from the rain. She had long dark brown hair and olive skin that was apparent even though the little girl was extremely pale with fatigue. Then the child stirred and shifted toward the warmth of the fire, allowing the blanket that surrounded her to fall off of her back, causing the captain to gasp. On the girl's back were two white wings that were practically the size of the child.

"She just landed on the ship and collapsed from exhaustion," exclaimed Mr. Arrow, "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me because everyone knows that the Avella Clan died out in that horrible raid two years ago." The Avellas were a group of humans who long ago had mixed with a now extinct bird-like alien race to create a new one. They lived on a remote moon in the Coral Galaxy until a pirate raid had killed them all. 'Well obviously not all of them,' thought Amelia as she looked at the child. The girl stirred silently and then slowly opened her big brown eyes. As soon as she saw the captain and Mr. Arrow staring at her she gave a small shriek and tried to bolt, but got tangled up in the blanket instead.

"Don't worry," said Amelia quickly, "we won't hurt you!" The small girl looked at Amelia's fangs and claws incredulously and then turned to look at Mr. Arrow's big hulking figure with the same expression. She started to shake and cry uncontrollably causing Amelia to walk over to the child and try to comfort her. She held the little girl in her arms and cradled her until she stopped crying. "My name is Captain Amelia and this is Mr. Arrow my first mate. And this ship is the R.L.S. Starskidder. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at the feline captain with a bit of apprehension and quietly said, "Ariel Avelon."

"How old are you?" asked Mr. Arrow in his deep voice trying to bring the girl out of her shell.

"Ten."

"And why were you flying by yourself?" asked the captain cautiously.

"Because I have no one left to travel with." Said the girl quietly.

The captain deciding that she shouldn't be questioned any more that night stood up with the girl in her arms and strode to the door, "Well let's get some food in you and then get you to bed. Tomorrow we'll go into town and get you some clothes and then I'll start training you to be my second in command, do you have a problem with that?" asked the captain.

"You mean you're letting me travel with you?" asked the girl in disbelief.

The captain smiled down at the little girl. She wasn't sure why, but she had almost instantly grown attached to the small child and decided to take care of her. "Yes, I'm letting you travel with us. So long as you behave yourself and put in a good day's work, you're allowed to travel with Mr. Arrow and I as long as you like." The girl vigorously nodded her head and hugged the captain tightly. The captain chuckled to herself and took the child down to the kitchen. She sat her down at one of the tables and went in search of some decent food. At last she found the container of soup that she had been saving for a special occasion and went to heat it up. She then went over to Ariel with a hunk of bread and the bowl of soup and placed it in front the Avella. Amelia had never seen anyone eat their food so quickly, however the captain did noticed that the girl was rather thin and not in a good way.

After she had eaten her food Ariel stared solemnly into the bowl and said quietly, "I lost my parents to the raid. I had been picked on by some of the older kids that day and went to hide in the forest. I fell asleep in one of the trees and when I woke up…everyone was…dead. After that I've traveled around aimlessly not really sure when I'd get my next meal or what would happen. I'm sorry, but I thought you deserved to know." The young girl had tears in her eyes and was silently shaking at the memory of her parents. The captain took her in her arms and held her close.

Back to present

The captain felt her mouth twitch into a smile. Raising Ariel had been an experience she and Mr. Arrow had taken upon themselves and all things considered Amelia thought that they had done a relatively good job. Ariel over the years had grown to be quite a skillful sailor, and her wings, who wingspan was nearly twice Ariel's height, had made her immensely useful for a number of different things, one being that they never got lost. She had also turned into quite the attractive young lady, which unfortunately led to some of their crewman to distraction. Ariel had an hourglass figure with long legs and a beautiful complexion. Even without the wings the Avella would still look like an angel. Mr. Arrow who had always been very protective of Ariel always kept the male members of the crew in line.

Ariel who had been sitting in the crow's nest gently glided down and landed next to the captain, gently tucking her wings behind her. She was wearing her usual dark brown leggings over long, black boots and a creamy, flowing top that tied in back to keep out of the way of her wings. The young woman seemed anxious and looked over to the captain saying, "Do you know how long we shall be staying in Montresser?"

"I doubt we shall be here for more than a few days," stated Amelia nonchalantly, "I've already found us a job from a man by the name of Dr. Delbert Doppler. Apparently he believes that he has found the map to Treasure Planet. He's already hired a crew and is ready to sail when we are."

Ariel cocked her head at the captain and said, "Treasure Planet is a myth. You can't seriously believe that this man has the map to a treasure of epic proportions!"

"Doesn't really matter what I believe because he's paying us in full and giving us a cut of the treasure if we find it. It was a deal I could hardly refuse," explained Amelia with a small chuckle, "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you here."

Ariel visibly relaxes and her lips twitch slightly upward at this comment. "I'm not worried about returning to Montresser," sighed Ariel, "I just have this feeling that this is going to be…well…more of an adventure than what we're used to. This isn't going to be a, for lack of a better word, _safe_ trip." The captain silently nodded her head knowing that Ariel's feelings about these things were usually spot on, but Amelia wasn't going to pull out of the deal and was ready for the next big adventure that Montresser Spaceport was ready to offer.

**I was watching the movie the other day and just decided to write a story for it! Please Review!**


	2. 1 The Start of a New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jim Hawkins (eyebrow wiggles)! Alas that is not the case, nor do I own any other character in Treasure Planet except Ariel.**

**Chapter One: The Start of a New Adventure**

They had been docked at the Montresser Spaceport for only a day and Ariel's anxiety about the trip only seemed to heighten with each passing hour. Seeing the crew that this Dr. Doppler had picked out nearly had her in a seizure. They practically screamed pirates and the scorpion looking man named Mr. Scroop gave her the worst feeling of all and Mr. Silver, the cook, came in second. However Ariel did happen to enjoy the company of Mr. Silver's little pink companion Morph. He liked to stay in her pocket while she flew around and he had the best sense of humor. He could reenact down to the precise detail one of the captain's tirades with the new crew, which seemed to be happening more often than not these days.

The day they scheduled to take off was a bright clear day with near perfect weather conditions. Ariel had flown off to check the surrounding areas to see if there would be any take off problems early that morning. When she returned she found Mr. Arrow talking to a dog-like alien in a hideous yellow space suit and a young man around her own age. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amelia tumbling through the ship and making a grand entrance in front of the two newcomers. Ariel decided to join in on the conversation when she saw Amelia messing around with the dog-like creature's suit. Amelia had a playful nature that sometimes got the better of her.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own pluggings!" The dog alien said offended. He had taken off his helmet, so he could be sure to be heard clearly. Amelia assumed that he had to have been Dr. Doppler.

"I am Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty Business, but I won't bore you with my scars." Amelia spoke very quickly as usual while shaking the financier's hand. "You've met my first mate Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please Captain." Mr. Arrow said.

Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." The captain said to him fondly, "and here is my second in command, Ariel Avelon, my adopted daughter." Ariel landed lightly next to Mr. Arrow and tucked her wings behind her.

"Good morning," she greeted kindly and then turned towards Amelia, "Everything looks fine Amelia, we might run into a pod of Dragoria, but nothing we can't handle."

"Pardon me, but you wouldn't happen to be a member of the Avella Clan would you?" asked Dr. Doppler incredulously. The young man next to him seemed to have snapped out of a daze and turned towards the Doctor.

"But that's impossible," exclaimed the teenager, "the news report said nobody survived that raid. I remember watching that as a kid. Mother was down right horrified by the attack."

"Well the news report was mistaken," replied Ariel politely. Ten years worth of questions about the Avella Clan had made it easier to talk about it.

"Ah pardon my manners, I'm Dr. Doppler and this young lad is Jim Hawkins. You see, Jim is the one who found the trea…."

At that point Amelia grasped the Doctor's mouth to shut him up. "Doctor please," warned the captain while Arrow and Ariel cautiously looked about the deck, "I would like a word with you in my stateroom." Once they were all in the stateroom, Amelia quickly locked the door and walked over to her desk. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on imbecilic…and I mean that in a very caring way."

"Imbecilic, did you say?" exclaimed Dr. Doppler, "Foolishness, I've…."

"May I see the map, please?" asked Amelia cutting off the Doctor. Delbert seemed about to give the captain a piece of his mind, but then thought better about it and signaled to Jim to hand over the map. Jim produced a round brass object about the size of a bocce ball out of his pocket and threw it to Amelia who caught it without hesitation. She studied the ball with feline curiosity saying, "Hmm. Fascinating." She then turned towards her safe and placed the object in there while addressing the young man, "Mr. Hawkins in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am' is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the youth said begrudgingly.

"That'll do," stated Amelia, "Lady and gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect…zip your howling screamer." Ariel tried hard not to laugh at the poor doctor, he was obviously new to the whole sailing business and Amelia wasn't giving him any slack. Although she couldn't quite blame the captain with the crew the doctor so carelessly hired.

"Captain," stated the doctor, trying to sound official, "I assure you I…."

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," cut in Amelia…again, "I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

Mr. Arrow stepped in and said, "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Ariel this time could not hold in her laughter and had to try and stifle it behind her hand.

"There you go," stated Amelia with a smirk, "poetry."

"Now see here," said a now rather angry doctor.

"Doctor," cut in Amelia who was now getting rather good at it, "I'd love to chat…tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver." Ariel visibly cringed at this, but didn't bother arguing with the captain knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

After Mr. Arrow escorted the two gentlemen out of the stateroom Ariel turned toward the captain with a glint in her eye, "Well, well, well that was an insightful chat!"

Amelia visibly stiffened at that comment knowing what was to come next. Ariel had always been a rather perceptive child; it was sometimes quite bothersome. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Amelia putting on her best poker face.

"You like Dr. Doppler," stated Ariel, "He is rather adorable. It's unfortunate how ignorant he is when it comes to picking out crews. He is your type though!"

"And what is my type exactly?" asked Amelia, knowing that Ariel was spot on with her assumption, but trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Cute, slightly bumbling, assertive when needs to be, but not all the time," stated Ariel going over a list in her head, "slightly older, intelligent, and single."

"Okay first off he's a dog and I'm a cat," noted Amelia, "And what about young mister Hawkins?"

"Okay first off you've _never_ liked the male felines that we've come across, complaining that they are disloyal. I doubt you'll have that problem with _a dog," _countered Ariel, "And as far as Jim is concerned I haven't had a chance to look at the guy yet because I was having way too much fun watching you _flirting_ with the doctor. Honestly Amelia, insulting him isn't going to get him to like you more."

"Don't you have duties to attend to?" asked the captain through her teeth. 'Damn girl knows me way too well,' she thought as she nearly bit Ariel's head off. She didn't like it that she could be so easily read, it made her feel vulnerable.

"Now that you mention it we are about to launch the ship and I believe it's my duty to fly ahead and check for problems," Ariel said in mock thoughtfulness, "Oh, wait! I already did that so no, as of right now I don't have any, but I think it's about time we launched the ship and I would like to watch."

Amelia chuckled, she could never stay mad at Ariel for long, "Yes, yes let's get a move on." She walked briskly past Ariel and was about to open the door when Ariel interrupted her.

"Oh and by the way your secret's safe with me," the Avella stated kindly with a little wink, "I'm the only one besides Arrow who can read your expressions. Everyone else just thinks you're the hardass captain that you so wonderfully portray."

This put a smirk on Amelia's lips, 'she always knows what I'm thinking doesn't she.' She nodded her head to Ariel and then briskly opened the door and immediately started shouting orders. Ariel had heard it all before so she rushed off to find an out of the way spot to watch the launch. She was making her way towards the bow (front) of the ship when she spotted Jim watching over the rail on the starboard (right) side of the ship. He was a bout a head taller than her with shaggy brown hair that was braided in the back suggesting a mullet haircut. He wore a brown jacket with a tan undershirt and green pants with black boots. Over all Ariel thought he was quite cute, but that didn't dismiss the attitude he had. The typical, male, teenage attitude was one of her biggest turnoffs and he was slowly getting there.

All of a sudden she was lifting off the ground and realized that the ship was about to launch. She landed gracefully when the gravity was turned on and noticed that Jim didn't seem to have the same problem as the doctor when it came to maneuvering on a ship. One point for Jim. And then the boat launched forward on the captain's command causing the doctor to fly into the wall behind him despite fair warning from Amelia. Ariel chuckled at the site and noticed Jim trying hard to hold in a laugh. 'Oh yes,' thought Ariel, 'this is the start of a new adventure!'

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. 2 Of Fear and of Friends

**Disclaimer: Treasure Island, the book by Robert Stevenson that Treasure Planet was based off of, was published 106 years before I was born so obviously I do not own anything related to the book or movie.**

**Chapter Two: Of Fear and of Friends**

Jim was watching the giant space whales float by, wishing he had his solar surfer with him so that he could fly among them. He was sitting on one of the side nets when out of the corner of his eye a flash of brown and white flew by. Ariel had jumped the railing and performed a magnificent swan dive over the side of the boat. Jim nearly panicked when he saw that, momentarily forgetting that the girl had a set of wings; but his fears subsided when he saw her laughing at Delbert for getting too close to one of the Dragoria blow holes while taking a picture and getting covered in green mucus. She then glided gracefully among the Dragoria, playing with them and enjoying their company. 'She's lucky,' thought Jim, 'to have that kind of freedom.'

"Jimbo," shouted Silver yanking Jim out of his thoughts, "I've gots some friends that I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." This was Silver's way of saying that Jim had chores that needed to be done.

"Yippee," said Jim sarcastically as he grabbed the previously mentioned mop and bucket.

Meanwhile Ariel was having a fabulous time flying with the Dragoria. They were always very gentle and playful creatures and she loved it when missions allowed her to cross their paths. She was sitting on top of one when she realized that they were shifting direction away from the ship and that she had to return or get left behind. So she gently patted the Dragoria's head and flew back to ship. As she got nearer she noticed a crowd had gathered around the mast with Scroop in the middle. It was only when she got closer that she realized that Scroop had Jim pressed to the mast by his pinchers a good few feet off the ground.

"Mr. Scroop drop him immediately!" shouted Ariel as she landed on deck. She strutted over to the giant insect and glared at him menacingly, her wings still fully displayed making her look bigger than she actually was. "I will not tolerate violence on this ship so put him down or so help me…."

"You'll what?" jeered Scroop through his heinous yellow eyes.

"You heard the lady Scroop," said Silver who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, "let the boy down." But Scroop didn't appear to have heard him and lifted Jim higher.

"I don't take orders from her," spat Scroop.

'May I remind you that I am second in command on this vessel and therefore out rank you," ground Ariel through her teeth, her fists clenched in anger, "If you don't put him down I will have you thrown in the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" Scroop chose to ignore her completely and kept staring at Silver.

"Mr. Scroop," said Silver approaching the gigantic insect and grasping his arm with his cyborg arm, "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard." As he said this the cook clenched down on Scroop's arm, which made him let go of Jim who fell to the floor.

"You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship," shouted Mr. Arrow who had just walked in on the scene, "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

"Transparently," mumbled Scroop. And with that the crew dispersed leaving Mr. Silver, Jim and Ariel left on the deck. Ariel was trembling in anger and another emotion that she preferred not to name, but had enough sense not to direct it at the person who came to the rescue. She waited for him to stop reprimanding Jim before speaking to him.

"Thank you for stepping in there," she stated firmly, looking the cyborg in the eye, "I wasn't sure what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," said Silver, "Scroop's just a bag of hot air that needs deflating once in a while." And with that he left heading for the kitchens. Ariel turned towards Jim who gave her a curious look before looking at Morph whose eyes were the size of his body watching the teenager intently.

"Well that was an interesting encounter," stated Jim with a hint of amusement in his voice. Unfortunately for him Ariel's set aside anger came back with full force and was aimed directly at him.

"What the hell were you thinking picking a fight like that!" she nearly yelled, "Did you hear nothing that Amelia said this morning?"

"What are you angry with me for? I didn't do anything!" defended Jim.

"We have enough problems with this crew without you provoking them!" continued Ariel as if Jim hadn't said anything. She got right up in his face and poked her finger in his chest, "We don't have time to come to your rescue every time you decide to piss somebody off, so quiet that male testosterone of yours and keep your mouth shut!" And with that she stormed off leaving a very stunned Jim with her words to ponder over for the next few hours.

Jim finally getting over the initial shock looked over at Morph who just gave him a shrug that said, 'she's kind of right you know.' This put Jim in a foul mood, but an hour of mopping the deck allowed his anger to subside into slight agitation. Morph even helped him out by turning himself into a mop and sliding along the deck, giggling the entire time.

Jim rested his head on the handle of Mr. Mop and looked over at Morph saying, "Well this has been quite a day hasn't it? Making new friends like that spider psycho!" Morph then decided to turn into a miniature version of Scroop and jump up and down saying 'spider psycho.' Jim looked at Morph and then said, "A little uglier," to which Morph made Scroop look almost comical. "Not bad," said Jim laughing, "and what about Ariel. I definitely got on her good side today." Morph then turned into a perfect miniature of the Avella. Jim sighed and looked at Ariel/Morph, now that he was actually taking the time to look she really did look like an angel. A smile crossed his face at the idea of her being his guardian angel, but once again Silver interrupted his thoughts when he came up on deck.

"Well," chuckles Silver, "thank heavens for little miracles. Up here an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

Jim looks over at the cook and then sort of takes an interest in his mopping when he starts mumbling, "Um, look, I, uh…. What you did…thanks."

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" chided Silver, to which Jim didn't say anything, "Your father not the teaching sort."

"No," said Jim turning around so that he wasn't looking at Silver, "He was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

At this point Ariel decided to stop listening to their conversation. She had been lying near the lowest sails just star gazing when Jim had started talking to Morph and try as she might she couldn't tune them out. She felt bad about yelling at Jim before she heard the conversation, but now she felt down right guilty for taking her anger out on him. True he shouldn't have picked a fight, but he had already been reprimanded by Silver and he didn't need a second telling off. When Silver left the deck again Ariel decided to go apologize. She floated down to the deck and landed lightly on the other side so as not to startle him. She walked over and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh hey," he said a little startled by her appearance, "Am I in for another lecture cause if so I would really like to thank you for earlier beforehand." Ariel inwardly groaned, feeling even guiltier for yelling at him.

"Actually I came to apologize," Ariel started, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, and for that I am sorry."

Jim was a little taken aback by her apology, but easily smiled at the girl and said, "Apology accepted. And once again thank you for trying to get Scroop to let me go. If you don't mind me asking, why did you get so angry with him, despite the obvious?"

Ariel sighed and looked at him wondering where to begin, "Hmm, how do I put this. Anger isn't the only emotion that Scroop inflicts in me." She looked at Jim who gave her a curious look. "Quite honestly when I confronted him I was terrified. The crew has been here for a couple of days and I had an 'encounter' with Scroop the first day. Let's just say that he threatened to clip my wings if I ever crossed him, and to an Avella your wings are your life. So when I yelled at him I masked my terror with anger, which is what you saw earlier today."

She looked up at Jim not realizing that she had been staring at her feet the whole time. He looked at her and then gave a low whistle. "And I thought the captain was good at masking her emotions, you're fantastic!" Ariel gave him an incredulous look and he laughed, "Well besides you, me, and Mr. Arrow, nobody knows about the captain's crush on Delbert, but I would never have guessed that you were afraid of Scroop. You came at him with such ferocity that I was surprised he didn't drop me right away."

"You noticed too huh?" smiled Ariel, "Then we might have to have some fun with those two. Do you think he likes her back?"

"Yeah, he might seem angry, but she's the first female I've ever heard him talk about, so we're all clear where that's concerned," said Jim, then something occurred to him and he looked at Ariel "You heard my conversation with Silver didn't you."

"Sorry," said Ariel, not even bothering to deny it, "I was near one of the sails when you started talking. I tried to tune you out, but that didn't work so well."

"Do you pity me?" asked Jim morosely, "Is that why you apologized?"

"I don't pity you Jim, I _empathize_ with you," stated Ariel quietly, "I know what it feels like to not have a the person you need the most to teach you about the world." And then she laughed and said, "Try having nobody to teach you that at 15 you start to molt your feathers. I had no idea what was going on and thought I was losing my wings. Amelia and Arrow didn't know either and it wasn't until we visited a library that we found out that it was a regular occurrence. And I was going to apologize anyways, I really do feel bad about my behavior."

Jim smiled at Ariel realizing that they probably had more in common than he first realized. So he looked at her and laughed, "Well if I hadn't picked a fight you probably wouldn't have any reason to be angry at all!" he then held out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Ariel smiled and grabbed his hand saying, "Friends!" The two talked for a while after that with Jim mopping the deck and Ariel sitting on the rail, until Silver came back up and dismissed Jim for the night. Ariel then took Jim to where the crew slept bellow deck and showed him to his hammock. She then quietly walked over to her own and snuggled in. Jim wondered if it was uncomfortable for her to sleep in a hammock, but he watched as she settled in with her wings underneath her and decided against it. The last coherent thought that he had before he slipped into unconsciousness was that that day he had gained both a mentor and a friend.

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed that chapter because it took me a while to formulate in my head! Please review!**


End file.
